The present invention relates a switching circuit for passing-through or cutting-off continuous or intermittent high voltage signals and a display device using same, and in particular to a switching circuit suitable for controlling a high voltage pulse signal by means of a low voltage signal and a display device using same.
Heretofore a switching circuit for passing-through or cutting-off an input signal by means of semiconductor elements is discussed in "How to use FETs" pp. 110-114, published by CQ Publishing Co. Ltd., 1983, in which a method is described, by which a small signal is inputted in the source of an MOS transistor and an output signal is taken out from the drain, whereby the potential of the body (substrate) is set with respect to the source or the drain so that the p-n junctions therebetween are never biased in the forward direction under any conditions and the signal conduction and cutting-off is controlled by the gate voltage.
However by the prior art technique any attention is paid neither to passing-through or cutting-off high voltage signals nor to utilizing positively a stray diode between the drain and the body.
Further, there are disclosed heretofore a method for driving a plurality of electrodes of display elements, which are capacitive loads, a method for driving a circuit therefor by means of simple push-pull circuits, and a method, by which an energy recovery circuit is used for reducing electric power consumption.
In the former push-pull circuits, as indicated in FIG. 39, there are disposed switching circuits 1201 between a high voltage power supply 1115 and electrodes 1112 of display elements 604, 607, 610 and switching circuits 1202 between the electrodes 1112 and the ground level, and high voltage pulses are applied to the electrodes 1112 by on-off controlling these circuits 1201 and 1202. When the circuit is driven in this way, consumption power for charging and discharging the electrodes increases.